User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Ruling for Ira, Explosive Agitator Hi, Can you please create a ruling page for Ira, Explosive Agitator? The question is regarding a possible mistranslation of her ability. It currently reads, "Whenever your creatures attack, if it attacks for the first time this turn, you may discard a card from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards." By the current wording, each time each of your creatures conducts its first attack of the turn, you may use her ability (i.e. if you have 3 creatures that can attack, including her, you can use her ability 3 times separately, discarding a card and drawing 2 cards each time). If it is meant to be only the first attack per turn, the ruling should be addressed and her ability wording changed to, "Whenever your creatures attack, if it is the first attack this turn, you may discard a card from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards." Thanks in advance! ExodusTCG (talk) 21:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :This card (and the rest of its Agitate cycle was addressed. ~ Yami Michael 18:36, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins But..that picture does not even show the whole card... i understand that the newest version should be used but in this case it's super weird.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 09:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I was just looking over those cards. Its so weird to have been made non-metal. ~ Yami Michael 09:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that Thank you for the information you have shared with me. My real name is Nhat, I'm 's Vietnamese and I loved the card game Duel Masters. As you can see, I do not know much English. Sorry for posting unofficial images on this Wikia. And you just delete them. Answering your question, I have a template with a larger size of about 375x524. If you want to create cards only in the OCG, please tell me. I can help you change japanese cards became english cards. ~ User:Xenoga 09:11 AM, February 29, 2016. :Its okay, no worries. I just didn't want to delete them without telling you. ~ Yami Michael 08:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) help? The forbidden text now no longer displays card links correctly as it just decapitalizes some words making the card link inaccessible.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Example: :Its a work in progress. ~ Yami Michael 14:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Lots of time spent. No real progress, as it tries to display the text/name/page in too many ways at the same time. Even a switch template didn't.~ Yami Michael 17:51, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Can we add creative signs? Go to this pagehttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Zombot This is based on another wiki I'm using Above there are signs which look funny and creative. There's "They can be tough nuts to crack" or "I need my TIME MACHINE!" Why not we make stuff like that? To suggest people to add pics we would say "Unidentified" *Interactive functions takes a huge work to do.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 06:17, March 17, 2016 (UTC) **We have some Notice templates. If there were ideas/images that suited them, they would be considered. Missing pictures is never really an issue, as its only ever for card pages, and that's just because the card isn't out yet, so no scans are available yet.~ Yami Michael 06:21, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :: He was saying about modifying the system text. like chat join/quits or block/delete messages. As far as i knew.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 06:24, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi! Thanks for welcoming me! I am pretty new to wikia, so I might make a few mistakes in the beginning. I also have a few questions. Renaming pictures pictures is restricted to admins, right? You have already fixed the ones I uploaded (thank you), but I was wondering about this in case of future uploads. If I make a mistake, should I create a talk page asking an admin to fix it, or is there some other policy as to what to do? Also, I could not find out how to resize the pictures I uploaded to the English promo gallery, so that they would be in alignment with the other pictures. Is that also restricted, or is there a way to do that which eludes me? Haiken (talk) 07:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well, restricted to admins or users with certain permission (aka Rex and Kokujo). I watch the recently changed pages and updated images, so its unlikely to be missed. No real need for a talk page. In regards to image size, make sure you are using the source editor (which is just text) compared to the visual editor (which looks more newbie friendly, but can actually be messy code-wise for images. ~ Yami Michael 10:52, April 9, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, thank you, I did not know about the source editor. I've only been using the visual editor so far. Haiken (talk) 11:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Guess the wikia office did a good job hiding it. You can switch your default editor in your preferences, in the "editing" section.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 12:05, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I Need An Answer To Message. The Final 13 Episodes Of Duel Masters English Dub (Listed As Duel Masters 2.0), Are They The 1st 26 Episodes Of Duel Masters Charge Condensed Into 13 Episodes. Because On The Duel Masters Charge Anime Episode List Page, It Says Only The 1st 26 Episodes Were Adapted. Duel Masters Please Confirm? Thanks. I Need An Answer To Message. The Final 13 Episodes Of Duel Masters English Dub (Listed As Duel Masters 2.0), Are They The 1st 26 Episodes Of Duel Masters Charge Condensed Into 13 Episodes. Because On The Duel Masters Charge Anime Episode List Page, It Says Only The 1st 26 Episodes Were Adapted. Please Confirm? Thanks. --Carnegg (talk) 01:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :I was told that Charge only had 13 episodes into english. I never watched that series though, so I can't say for sure whether episodes were combined together or not. You would have to compare the plots of the "# 53-65 episodes" that are online, to the episodes on the charge page.~ Yami Michael 06:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank You For Replying To My Message. I tried To Compare Episodes Between The English of Charge & The Original Japanese Version And Only A few Episodes Seemed To Match With Each Other. I Think They Edited & Spliced Episodes Together. English Dub Episodes. *Ep-59 of English Dub: Triple-Threat Matches Ep-14 of Charge: An Angel vs. The Reaper. *Ep-60 of English Dub: Surprise! Matches Ep-16 of Charge: A Two-Sided Duel. *Ep-61 of English Dub: Cheatery Matches Ep-17 of Charge: Perfect Duel. *Ep-62 of English Dub: Makeover Matches Ep-19 of Charge: The Mysterious Yu Fua. *Ep-63 of English Dub: Switcharoo Matches Ep-21 of Charge: A Brand New Deck. *Ep-64 of English Dub: Creeptastic Matches Ep-23 of Charge: Awakened!! *Ep-64 of English Dub: Creeptastic Matches Ep-24 of Charge: Thy Name Is Zakira. *Ep-65 of English Dub: Finalitousness Matches Ep-26 of Charge: Conclusion. The Same Thing Was Done For Beyblade: Shogun Steel By Combining 2 15 min Episodes To Form A Single Episode For The English Dub Of The Season (50 episodes combined into 26) Were The Final Episodes Of The Metal Saga Beyblade Series. Promotional Can i add info on promotional card's trivia pages. To show where these cards come from. Saad : I would be interested in this as well. Haiken (talk) 22:48, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::If the trivia is written something like *This cards promotional (P?/Y?) version was released in BLAHBLAHPRODUCTBLAHBLAH", sure. Less red-trivia links are always wanted. ~ Yami Michael 06:15, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *Japanese promo cards year 1 to 10 are linked to the trivia pages. except for the magazines and tournament cards. Saad Can you help me ? Finally, I also completed a complete template with pretty good resolution for everyone to have the best view. Can you will help me create a special page to store them? p/s: I will upload samples for you to preview. Xenoga (talk) 03:21, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Do not upload any custom cards here. It looks like that you did not make a template but upload custom cards.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 08:39, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :: • Sorry, that is some samples for Yami Michael prewiev. I know them will can be delete in future... I need help to make an page for Duel Masters english cards not realeased of OCG .... Xenoga (talk) 09:00, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Upload them over on the http://kaijudo-custom-cards.wikia.com/wiki/Kaijudo_Custom_Cards_Wiki wiki. (Yes, I know it says kaijudo, but its meant for any custom cards.) And about those English-only cards, we have the TCG page which links to the Category:TCG Only category. ~ Yami Michael 09:19, April 27, 2016 (UTC)